horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathbringer
Fire Shock |breakable_parts=Weapons, Cooling Rods, Sensors |loots = |Class = Chariot|cauldron = Impossible|size = Large|secondary_function = Faro Automated Solutions|function = Combat|resistance = Corruption|weak_spots = Cooling Rod Core Eyes Heat Vent Stabilizer|challenge_level = Varies: 14 (Maker's End) 18 (The Grave-Hoard) 25 (The Heart of the Nora) 30 (The Face of Extinction\Final Boss)}} The Deathbringer or the FAS-FSP5 Khopesh is an ancient war machine manufactured by the Faro Automated Solutions as part of the Peacekeeper line of automated defense systems. Like all corrupted Faro machines, the Deathbringer is capable of self-replication and is fueled by biomass. Unlike the Corruptor, it does not hijack other machines but rather deploys overwhelming firepower against enemies. Appearance The Deathbringer is an imposing purveyor of death, hence the moniker "Deathbringer." They tower over all others, second only to the Tallneck in size. This machine was clearly designed for one thing: to kill. Unlike the machines produced by GAIA, it bears no resemblance to animals, as it was built for war a long time before Project Zero Dawn or Operation Enduring Victory were enacted. Its lower assembly consists of six stubby pneumatic legs that shake the ground with every step. Atop a narrow waist is a wide upper body bristling with a large number of offensive weapons. The body as a whole is well armored and sturdy. Built into the waist is a large processing core with ominous, glowing red sensors that allows it to track targets. History Designed in the mid-21st century by Faro Automated Solutions, the FAS-FSP5 Khopesh, as it was then called, was designed as part of the "Chariot" line of peacekeeping robots. It was a heavy assault platform to be used against enemy armor and structures, designed to overwhelm the enemy with sheer firepower. Hundreds, if not thousands, were produced. Like all Faro machines, they succumbed to the "glitch," and began wiping out all life on Earth. Many were destroyed during Operation Enduring Victory, but many more took their place and inflicted heavy casualties on humanity. Once all the biomass on Earth was consumed, they went dormant for hundreds of years, until GAIA reintroduced humans, and they were slowly uncovered once again. Deathbringers are first mentioned by name when Aloy picks up a Deathbringer Gun for use against the Eclipse ambush at the Proving. This is one of the machine gun turrets that is normally attached in pairs onto the body. Later, once Aloy catches up to Olin, he mentions them as well. Aloy finally encounters one that has been unearthed by the Eclipse. Unable to move properly, this Deathbringer is not too difficult to fight as it is significantly weaker than those in following encounters. The next Deathbringer Aloy comes across, in The Grave-Hoard, is mobile and much tougher. This is because it was recovered from inside a Metal Devil, which were once used to replicate war machines. A number of them also guard HADES' core when Aloy brings down the Focus network, and she barely escapes their lethal barrage of rockets. In the assault on the Spire, multiple Deathbringers are utilized alongside the waves of other corrupted machines, but the Oseram's cannons prove very effective against them at long range. The final Deathbringer, HADES' personal bodyguard, is the most heavily armed and armored, capable of killing Aloy in a short time and calling in reinforcements. Deathbringers lay dormant all over the world just under the Earth's surface and, when HADES broadcasted a wake-up call, they emerged from seemingly everywhere. Fortunately, Aloy broadcasted the kill code protocol shortly after and the Deathbringers were disabled once more. Abilities The Deathbringer is one of the most, if not the most, powerful enemies in Horizon Zero Dawn, equipped with a wide array of offensive armaments and very tough defensive armor. These factors more than compensate for its slow movement and large target profile. Its main weapons vary, and it uses them in tandem with each other or according to the range of the target. On the top of the chassis are two large heavy turrets, hanging under the "arms" are two automatic cannons, and built into the body are two sets of missile tubes. If one gets too close, it deploys a flamethrower. Not only is it well armed, but the weapons are positioned so that the Deathbringer can target enemies attacking it from multiple directions, making attacks even in groups very difficult. The armament seems to change slightly between the different Deathbringers, with some featuring a machine gun battery in the center of the chassis while others have different weapon turrets atop the main body. They all have the integral missile launchers and twin machine gun turrets. Attacks *The Deathbringer encountered during The Face of Extinction deals slightly higher damage with its Swarm Missle Burst. Components Loot }} Trivia * The original name of the Deathbringer, "Khopesh", is a reference to an Ancient Egyptian sickle-sword. This is a clear demonstration of its intended purpose as a mainstay weapons platform. * A Deathbringer can be encountered during The Heart of the Nora, just outside the main Embrace gate. Gallery Miguel-angel-martinez-deathbringer-concept-art.jpg|Concept art by Miguel Angel Martinez Miguel-angel-martinez-deathbringer-concept-art-6.jpg|Miguel Angel Martinez painting, based on a concept by Miles Williams Miguel-angel-martinez-deathbringer-concept-art-7.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-deathbringer-concept-art-3.jpg|3D model Miguel-angel-martinez-deathbringer-concept-art-5.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-deathbringer-concept-art-4.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-deathbringer-concept-art-1.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-deathbringer-concept-art-2.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-deathbringer-functionality-concept-1.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-deathbringer-functionality-concept-2.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-deathbringer-leg-functionality-concept.jpg Miguel-angel-martinez-horizon-zero-dawn-scrapper-deathbringer-robot-concept-art.jpg|Early concept art of a Deathbringer facing off against a Scrapper, by Miguel Angel Martinez Overgrown_Deathbringer_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Aloy discovering an overgrown Deathbringer among Ruins. HorizonZeroDawn1.jpg|Vulnerable locations. Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb.jpg|Exposed processing core. Category:Machines Category:Chariot Class Category:Large Sized Machines Category:Shock Vulnerabilty Category:Fire Vulnerability